


Playing the Game

by Alisanne



Series: Hogwarts365 - 2013 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione doesn't understand the game Harry's playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Game

**Author's Note:**

> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Warnings:** Semi-public sex
> 
> **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made.
> 
> **Notes:** Written for Hogwarts365's Prompt #7: “Harry James Potter! I don't mean to be rude, but you’re such a whore!”

~

Playing the Game

~

When Harry left the back room, the music was so loud he could barely hear himself think. _Luckily, I don’t need to._

Heart racing in anticipation, he wondered what form his next partner would take. He never knew exactly who he’d be slipping away with next, or what they’d be doing, and that was what was so exhilarating about club night.

Slender fingers grasped his elbow, spinning Harry. Staring up into intense blue eyes, Harry’s mouth went dry. The man inclined his head towards the dance floor. Harry nodded.

Harry melted into the man’s embrace, and they moved towards a dark corner of the club. Without a word, the man reached into Harry’s pants, grasping his erection, and pulling him off with long, slow strokes. As he did so, he stared into Harry’s eyes as if memorising his reactions.

With a groan, Harry arched up and, shuddering, came, the man cradling him through it. It took him moments to recover, but when he in turn reached for the man to reciprocate, the man shook his head and, leaning close, hissed, “Perhaps next time.” 

Then, turning away, he melted into the crowd. 

Sated, Harry returned to the bar, blinking in surprise when he saw Hermione and Ron. “Hey! What are you guys doing here?” 

Hermione looked disapproving, Ron embarrassed. Grasping his arm, Hermione drew him close, hissing, “Harry James Potter! I don’t mean to be rude, but you're such a whore!”

Harry coughed. “What?” 

“We saw you pick up three different men in an hour! How could you?”

Harry sputtered. “I don’t think you understand--” 

“I understand fine!” Hermione huffed. “Cheating on your husband? If you don’t want him anymore, just tell him! It’s only decent!”

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “But surely you don’t think--” 

But Hermione was already storming away, having grabbed Ron. 

“Perhaps we’ll have to explain our game to her,” a voice purred in his ear. 

Sighing, Harry leaned back against Severus’ chest. “You’d think she’d know I’d never cheat on you,” he said. 

Severus kissed his neck. “Not everyone plays sexual games with Polyjuice,” he murmured. “Now, would you like to see who I plan to transform into next?” 

Harry smiled. “Definitely.” 

~


End file.
